dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Zeloth Ivalice
Zeloth Ivalice is the antagonist of "XXX", a fanfiction by Sdanand x demonicjester01 collaboration. Zeloth is the closest thing to the equal "Villain" of her tale, being the perfect King born from the mighty Sword God and the Demon Witch of the other world. Appearance Zeloth is a handsome teenage boy. The only words to describe him would be the perfect combination of both handsome and sexy. His blonde hair and golden eyes only serve to contrast his pale complexion and preference for dark, edgy-looking clothing. He is described as a "ridiculously handsome protagonist from some fantasy animation." True to his preference, his clothes consists of black pants with a black belt, a black V-necked shirt that was worn underneath a black coat with, and dress shoes. Despite only wearing this type of clothing, he somehow manages to mesmerize all beings that look at him to unfathomable levels of envy as this combination of clothes perfectly encapsulate his attractiveness in one complete package. Personality If Zeloth's personality can be resumed in one word, it would be "arrogant". He acts with complete composure and confidence in any situation, as his unparalleled intelligence and wit allow him to predict any possible outcomes and instantly devise at least thirty different countermeasures for each one. His immense ego drives him to dismiss and feel entitled to beat up and mock people he considers "inferior" or "pathetic" such as with his defeats of Riser Phenex and Kokabiel. He also behaves in a confident and witty manner with an excess of one-liners during battle, while also sadistically abusing his opponents after purposefully letting them rampage, only to make a so-called "cool" appearance when things seem bleak. Despite all these huge personality issues, every female he so much as crosses gazes with ''will ''fall in love with him and inexplicably describe him as "nice", "kind", "misunderstood" and/or even "cool", as seen with his "release" of Riser's peerage. He hates Devils and takes whichever chance he gets to humiliate Rias Gremory and her peers, always managing to play with words in a way that allows him to effectively stay on the moral high ground, with an outstanding lack of basic argumentation skills on whichever the opposing party is. Even taking this into account, he ends up saving the lives of those he claims to hate on the mysterious collateral of having to kill any enemies they confront due to contrived and often poorly explained reasons, one of many being a simple "he was annoying" dismissal on Zeloth's part. He will without issue have the ability to become strangely good friends with any powerful and/or respected being, and if the result is not such, he will make use of his seemingly endless supply of one-liners to "humiliate" the obviously wrong opposing party. By his admission, he thinks of young children as "loud and annoying", but is surprisingly well-liked by by all of them despite behaving in a rude and condescending way, particularly being called "Onii-chan" by any young-looking girl. His position as the Thirteenth King of All brings with it immense amounts of political power, and Zeloth often uses it in intimidation attempts or to bargain despite saying that he "doesn't think anything of the position" sometimes in the same exact paragraph. History Zeloth was initially a human of a parallel world. He was born of the Sword God and the Demon Witch of the parallel world. In this parallel world (which is quite similar to our current setting), the humans are the strongest race. Being the offspring of the two greatest people of that world, who despite having such titles as "God" and "Demon" are indeed humans, Zeloth is the "perfect child." As a child, he showed a limitless level of intellectual, physical, and cognitive ability. Exceeding even his exceptional parents, he was considered to have an endless IQ and memory by the age of two. As he approached his third year in the world, he showed that his mind works in the same way as a quantum processing engine. Using his limitless capacity and intelligence, he solved all of the problems that were plaguing his world. He would go on to have a extremely sheltered childhood, raised to be perfect and upstanding. However, one day when returning home while running away from the tens of dozens of fangirls, Zeloth would find a green portal and out of curiosity, would enter it. Upon being brought into this world, he immediately laughed. As this was not his world, he felt that it was fine to bring chaos and disorder to it. His first ambition was to find a suitable home to stay in, and after seducing the devil heiresses of Gremory and Sitri in a single hour, he successfully completed his mission. Not before long, he was considered to be the greatest man to have ever touched Kuoh's (and Japan's) grounds. Despite him paying no attention to both Gremory and Sitri, when he heard of Gremory's situation with the Phenex heir, he laughed at what he thought to be a misspelling of the world "Phoenix." Soon after, he crashed the engagement party single-handedly and subdued all of the Satans present at the event with a flick of his wrist. He soon met someone whom he finds to be a worthy "partner-in-crime" Powers & Abilities Trascendent Boundaries: Zeloth possesses the unique ability to generate and blur both conceptual and physical boundaries at will. While able to use this skill in thousands of more creative and complex ways, Zeloth generally makes use of it by blurring the boundaries between worlds using his body as a funnel, which in turn allows him to draw in potentially limitless amounts of energy from the infinite possible parallel worlds, easily permitting feats near the level of omnipotence. While just as easily able to form or sever boundaries in living beings as well, he's only unable to do so on Asuka Reyuza, much to his surprise. Saint Dragon Touki: The greatest fighting style in the world. Zeloth explains his seemingly absolute immunity to damage through an original technique named "Saint Dragon Touki" or "Holy Dragon Fighting Spirit". Much like regular Touki, it tremendously enhances one's durability and physical might, but its nature is far closer to magic and sorcery and is not related to actual Touki in the least. Godly Magician: With his infinite supply of energy complemented with "god-like" intellect and ability, Zeloth is a magician capable of seemingly anything he desires. In his words, "Magic is omnipotent in my world. once you realize this, you can essentially do anything. Equipment Sword of Actuation Kajakuto: Zeloth's weapon of choice which fuses with his arm when in use, made of materials not found anywhere in the world. While a sword capable of cutting through anything by enforcing the concept of "Non-existence" and possessing the ability to manipulate gravity, its arguably most dangerous function is its ability to work as a catalyst that empowers the effects of Zeloth's magic. Trivia *He loathes the In Another World With My Smartphone/Isekai wa Sumātofon to Tomo ni ''series for as-of-yet undisclosed reasons. *He likes bunnies. *His appearance in the world has caused the mysterious disappearance of Issei Hyoudou, of which only medical and legal documents still exist with an apparent loss of memory in anyone who once knew him. *His existance has also seemed to hugely increase the number of instances Yuuto Kiba and Vali Lucifer fall victim to a Gender-Swap Raygun. *In the author(s)'s headcannons, he is voiced by Tomokazu Seki, known for voicing Golden Archer/Gilgamesh in ''Fate/stay night. *His original name was Teloh. However, upon entry into The Thirteen Kings of All, he rearranged his name with the addition of "Z" in it. For example, another king's original name was Rithe, but like Zeloth, he had his name changed to become Zerith. *WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Category:Demonicjester01 Category:Sdanand Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Humans